Almost
by halloflimitededition
Summary: He had a tendency to do that…I had seen him do it many a time with other women. When Tony Stark wanted heat…he gave and took with equal measure. All this man had to do was smile and all the heat in a room would be absorbed. You had to hand it to him…he put it to good use. DARCY LEWIS POV


Darcy Lewis (Point of View)

Rolling over with a soft groan I immediately settled my hand on my phone that insisted on its incessant beeping. "I'm up, I'm up dammit," yawning wide and running a hand over my face I sat up, letting my arms reach above my head in a languorous stretch. My sleepy gaze was drawn to the wall of windows that sat before me, floor to ceiling and framing the city below. Smiling softly I scooted down to the edge of my bed, blue eyes watching as the snow fell softly outside. The contrast of white flecks of ice and the New York City skyline was beautiful. Chancing a look at my bedside clock, I noticed it was only six in the morning. Sighing softly I turned my gaze back to the windows and shook my head in disbelief.

If you had spoken to me a month past and told me that I would be the personal assistant to Ironman and playing house in Stark Towers, I would have thought you mental. As it was, I was. Standing up and wiggling my toes on the automatically warm floor I spoke softly to the in house AI, "JARVIS, is Tony still in his workshop?" I couldn't help a soft snort as it replied, "Yes Ms. Lewis, Mr. Stark is currently asleep on a creeper under his desk." Running a hand through my sleep tousled curls; I thanked him and stretched once more. At least he was sleeping; I'd wake him later and move him into his bed.

My soft smile broadened as I walked over to the wall of windows and placed my hand upon the glass, cold to the touch. My breath fogged as I spoke into the silence, "You've almost made it D Lew…almost." My smile faded a bit as I thought back on what brought me here, back to all those whom I would have readily given my heart. Glancing back at my bed I stared at the empty sheets and shivered at the thought of returning to the cold. Swallowing softly I turned my back on the sight and continued my perusal of fluffy snowflakes just beyond my grasp.

The sound of bare feet shuffling along the floor made me jump. The familiar glow of the arc reactor came into view as Tony Stark turned the corner and came into my room. "Hey Tenacious D, whattimesit?" his voice was husky with sleep and with the way he was rubbing his eyes made him seem almost innocent…almost. I smiled softly and turned to face him, I kept my voice low, "It's six in the morning and the weekend. No meetings boss man." I held back a giggle as his boyish grin nearly split his face in half, "No meetings?" His voice rolled over like expensive, warm whiskey. Probably the reason he was asleep under his desk in the first place.

Shaking my head I blushed as he made his way to my bed and sat down on the edge. "No, no meetings this weekend and nothing else on the calendar so you're free…for a little while at least." Rolling his eyes Tony blinked up at me tiredly, "You mean until Director Furious gives me something to do, or Bruce goes code green or someone blows up something." Shrugging a shoulder I went back to snow watching, the cloud cover made it almost impossible to see the sunrise. I shivered as warm breath ghosted over my ear, "Looks like it's going to be a dark day," when had Tony gotten so close? Shifting my gaze to look at him in the reflection of the glass I found him staring back intently.

Swallowing softly I forced my voice to cooperate, "Seems like it. The weatherman last night said snow and heavy cloud cover for the rest of the week." I kept my voice as steady as possible, it was difficult. I felt the heat from his body against my back. Not touching, but hovering as if waiting for me to lean back and close the distance between us. God how I wanted. Tony's mouth quirked up in a smirk as he continued, his words ghosting along the side of my neck, "Almost makes you want to spend all day in bed." I felt my body give a traitorous little shiver down my spine and I held back a soft groan, hoping he wouldn't see the goosebumps along my skin. I kept my tone light when I agreed, "Almost…"

His hand reached out to lightly caress the curve of my hip, my back suddenly on fire as he pulled me back against his chest. Swallowing hard I dropped my head forward, breathing suddenly became difficult, "W..we shouldn't." A large, warm hand came up to brush the curls away from my neck, "Yes we should." Tony's lips trailed fire along my neck, barely brushing. His breath and body hot in the suddenly very cold room. He had a tendency to do that. I had seen him do it many a time with other women, when Tony Stark wanted heat he gave and took with equal measure. All this man had to do was smile and all the heat in the room would be absorbed. You had to hand it to him; he put it to good use.

The burning heat was suddenly frighteningly cold as I was spun and pressed up against the cold glass. His mouth curved in a slow smile and heat curled low in my belly at the sight. "Do you want me Darcy?" he purred. More than a little breathless I tried to answer as he once again began trailing kisses along my neck. His fingers dug into my hips with just enough pressure to keep me still, "I…I'm not…I don't" He continued his lazy perusal of my flesh, "Hmm?" A lash of his tongue at the base of my throat had me choking back a whimper, "Yes…"

"Thank fuck…"he groaned as he took possession of my mouth. Nudging my lips apart with his thumb, he opened my mouth and brushed his firm lips back and forth over mine, creating a light and irresistible friction. As I opened my mouth to say something he tilted my head at just the right angle and sealed his mouth over mine. Tongue plunging between my lips, hot and silky…raw man. Dropping my head back as I moaned softly into his mouth, I ran my hands up the muscles of his arms, over his shoulders and then locked my fingers firmly into his dark hair, kissing him back.

Tony's fingers tightened minutely against my hips before they trailed intimately upward, lingering over every curve. When he roughly palmed a breast in one hand and tucked the other over my ass to lift me up, I whimpered, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He groaned into my mouth as his hard length fit snugly against the v of my thighs, his hips moving against mine in a soft rocking motion as his tongue continued its assault.

Tightening my fingers in his hair, I pulled away from his mouth, gasping against his lips for desperately needed air. "T..Tony," groaning his name softly as he rocked against me, if he kept going… "Do it." Lifting my gaze I looked into his eyes, dark with desire as he watched me. He had THAT look, the one Tony Stark got when he was intent on getting something. Whether he wanted or needed it never mattered, he usually got it. He leaned forward, his breath hot in my ear as he panted for breath, the rocking became more insistent and I couldn't help the trembling in my thighs as that exquisite pressure built. "Let me see you…let go." A soft nip to a soft spot behind my ear and I was coming. "Ah…ah! Tony!" My legs tightened around his hips as they continued to move, pressing back against him as I trembled. A soft flush across my face as I dropped my head back with a deep groan, "Oh god dammit."

Tony moved to catch the words as they left my mouth, his tongue dipping across mine as I rode out the tremors. His voice was a low growl across my lips, "Fuck…little one…that's it." I whimpered softly as he pulled back, lightly tugging on my lower lip with his teeth. "Gorgeous…" he moved us away from the window and tossed me back onto the bed. I landed with a small laugh and watched him from where I lay. Tony's hands drifted to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the thin material up and over his head and I inwardly groaned at the sight of his broad shoulders and the shine from the arc reactor casting shadows on down to the lean, chiseled muscles that strained beneath tanned and slightly scarred skin, from accidents in the lab and his time as Iron Man. "I must confess," his voice drew my gaze back up to his face and I swallowed hard at the expression he wore, "I am not a very patient man." His hands went down to tug on my bottoms, sweeping them off and throwing them somewhere within my room, my top soon following in its wake.

I felt my blush deepen as his gaze ran over my body. The sense of urgency was gone from his gaze as he took in my breasts, because seriously…who wore a bra to bed? Before moving down to my black lace boy shorts. My heart thundered so loud in my chest as he crawled over me that I was sure he could hear it. I shivered as he cradled my face in his hands and brushed kisses over my jaw, cheeks, nose, and my eyelashes. "You are beautiful," he moaned out against my neck. I panted softly as his kisses were followed by soft nips to my skin, letting out a low moan as he claimed my mouth again.

His hands glided gently down to my breasts, teasing my nipples into hardened peaks before his head lowered, lips covering a nipple and drawing it into his mouth. "Oh…oh..hhh." I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth, soft breathy noises that caused me to turn my head and close my eyes as he palmed my breasts, lifting and squeezing. I was so distracted by his mouth that I barely registered the sting and snap of my underwear being ripped off, a long thick finger trailing fire through my slick folds and into my heat. His tongue rasped over the hardened tip , it tingled and burned as he drew on it, lashing it with his tongue.

"T…Tony!" A low moan fought its way out as my hips bucked into his hand. Tony began a slow thrust and draw rhythm, his thumb coming up to circle my bundle of nerves. "Lovely you are," he purred and slipped in a second finger, curling both upwards and thrusting them a bit faster, "perfect…just fucking perfect." I opened my eyes to look up at him and bit my bottom lip as he twisted his wrist, fingers curling wickedly. My inner muscles clenched around his fingers as a second orgasm washed over me, my body trembling and legs closing on his hand. "Jesus Christ Darcy…" Tony muttered into the soft skin of my stomach before coming up to kiss me deeply, his hands roughly opening my thighs so he could fit himself between them.

Sometime in my delirium he managed to take off his pajama bottoms and as I looked down at his length, my eyes widened a bit, taking in his size. Flicking my gaze back up to his, my worry must have shown and he gave a low chuckle, "Don't worry. We'll fit perfectly." His hands ran down my thighs and lifted them so they were tucked about his waist and I leaned forward, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. My tongue swept across his before sucking it softly into my mouth, my nails running lightly down his back as he fit his cock firmly against my entrance.

"Please…now please," my voice was breathless against his lips as I moved my hips slightly, trying to gain some friction. Tony grinned and pressed forward a bit, "So eager." Arching my hips and crying out softly as he slid in a bit more, he let out a low mutter and lifted himself up with a hand on each side of my head. He was watching. His gaze fixed firmly on the place where we joined, my legs lifting and rubbing against his side slightly to gain his attention.

When he lifted his head to look at me, I had to draw in a breath at his expression. Raw hunger, passion and so much desire it was like a punch to the gut.

Letting out a low growl he thrust harshly. His entire length bottoming out in the most delicious way as I gasped and threw my head back, reaching my hands up from being clenched at my sides to clutch at his arms. He set an urgent rhythm, plunging deep and hard, his eyes constantly on mine. I couldn't help but hold his eyes with mine as he moved; it was as if he commanded it. "So wet Darcy…can you hear how wet you are for me?" his voice was soft as he spoke, and I could. I could hear as he thrust in and withdrew. The obvious sound of flesh meeting flesh and the thick sound of my arousal as I lifted my hips to meet his movements caused me to moan softly. He was so deep, his thrusts pushing the head of his cock against my cervix which produced a pleasure pain I had never felt before. "Ah, ah, oh…fuck," I couldn't help but whimper as he brushed against my g-spot on a particularly hard thrust.

My thighs tensed as I arched and gripped him, pulling him in. I could hear myself mumbling, begging, wordless noises that made no sense, yet perfect sense. I could feel the throb of his cock inside me as his body covered mine. His voice was rough as it rolled over my skin, "You're so tight, like a hot, slick fist. Better. So much better than I imagined." I whimpered softly as hard powerful lunges buried his cock inside me, stroking me internally as the need for him began to overwhelm everything else. Biting my lip I gripped his arms tighter as I met each of his thrusts.

Panting breaths and ragged cried left my throat as his thrusts increased. So close, almost. Tony grabbed my legs and hooked them over his shoulders and began moving more swiftly, hitting my spot on every entry. "Tony! Tony! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" My back arched as my body locked on my orgasm. I could hear him grunting with every thrust as he fucked me harder, my inner muscles contracting around his length and milking him firmly. He drove himself into me hard and fast and deep. Over and over and over again until he thrust himself into me so hard it should have hurt him, spurred my orgasm on, and he was coming.

I could barely hear the purring words that came from his lips as he thrust against me softly until he moved my legs to the sides of his hips and he fell forward and claimed my lips, my fingers diving into his hair to hold him to me.

It wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
